


Otacon and the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme

by dotchan



Series: Fills for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Metafiction, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme in 2008.





	

> **Title:** Otacon and the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme  
>  **Request:** Metal Gear Solid/Phoenix Wright crossover  
>  **Warnings:** Implied Snake/Otacon  
>  **Original Link:** <http://teagueful.livejournal.com/26058.html?thread=8833994#t8833994>

* * *

Dave threw a pillow in the general direction of the infernal rapid typing noises that always seemed to accompany Hal. "Go to sleep already."

"In a minute, I just want to finish─"

"Whatever." Dave turned over and kept sleeping.

* * *

Hal let out the breath that he'd been holding and shuffled to the far side of the room where he wouldn't wake Dave with his typing. As much as he gave Dave a hard time about his drinking, he had to admit he had become an addict of the internet, especially the new "kink meme" he'd discovered.

He skimmed what he had already written to find where he had last left off, then resumed the work on his masterpiece.

_Narumitsu Fluff 5/? Longfic is Loooooooong,_

_Naruhodo was first to wake, running his fingers through Mitsurugi's fine silver locks and relishing the sensation—_

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress' Notes:_  
Because Otacon totally writes for the kink meme and uses the original Japanese names because he got an import DS.


End file.
